One of THOSE Stories
by SweetIrishSparrow
Summary: Deliah Stephens needs dramatic material for her creative writing classes. What's more dramatic than sixteen year-olds running around with magic wands? Deliah and the marauders are in for a year of fun. Fun as in emotional roller coaster. The giant squid gets in on the gossip and, oh ew, love. Remus X OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N My chapters are probably gonna be short because this is my first time writing an actually acceptable fic. AND OKAY SHE MAY BE CLOSE TO A MARY SUE BUT DAMMIT SHE'S MY MARY SUE! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, duh**

* * *

 _ **September 1st 1976**_

Alright, so in my creative writing class it was recommended that I start a journal and I also believe that documenting these last two years at Hogwarts is important. We're sixteen and I think there may be more drama this year. Notice, this is going to be written like a story and it should be, because it is close to The Odyssey in greatness. This might be good for my next three page novel that ends in the middle of a sentence. You'll learn that I have this issue with completing things. Such as today for example.`

"Mum? Where's the damn toad?" I inquired about my poor poor green toad. Her car stops. We had about half an hour between my house and King's Cross Station. The honking behind us is merely the prelude to my mother shouting at other drivers while going back to retrieve my sweet amphibian. In my head I could hear Ride of the Valkyries in the background. I sat in the back with my trunk and bag with a dumb smile on my face. Which as soon as we got back home and she had no one to yell at, went away. I ran upstairs to my bedroom and grabbed the small travel terrarium. It was enchanted and would turn into his normal toad-palace sized terrarium. Amazingly, right next to his box was my wand. HOLY SHIT, that would've been bad. Nice catch dude. Thanks I know.

I run back downstairs and we zoom back to King's Cross in 25 minutes. I had three minutes to get on that damn train. We load all my bags onto a cart and race through the station and run through the secret entrance.

"Alright, Deliah, I love you. Write me lots I'm just a poor old woman who does nothing but clean and cook so entertain me while you're at school." My mother says. Her graying blonde hair falling in her face. For the sake of the journal, I'll compare how we both look. My mother has her dull blonde curls which have turned wild and untamed. That sits upon a brow which is always stern but her kind green eyes are perfect and kind. Her lips are quite thin, like those of Minnie-McGonagall, sorry. I guess we look the same. I am a metamorphmagus which I inherited from my father apparently. But, starting from a young age I just assumed I should look like my mother and father mixed, and since I have no clue what that dude looks like I made him have brown eyes. My eyes are hazel, nothing too special and pathetic eyelashes. I have a button nose which does not look quite right with my lips which are nearing thin. I have freckles and a small beauty mark on my cheek which I've never been able to get rid of. Anywho, no more freezing the story, we haven't even gotten on the damn train.

"Of course mum, and I love you too. Take care of yourself. Alright I'll write all the time. So much you'll beg me to stop. I gotta run." I go on my tiptoes to give my mother a quick peck on her cheek and I take Merlin(Merlin is the poor poor amphibian whom was almost abandoned) and put that little guy in my pocket. I lug my trunk up into the train and I can smell the scents of a school: Sweat, Tears, Sugar and HORMONES. My Ravenclaw friend, Donovan who is sadly a seventh year and is LEAVING ME all by my lonesome next year, is probably going to be up front with a flock of girls asking about his music skills. We're both in the choir together. I'm not good but he is and we both have a lot of fun. Ew, fun, almost forgot I'm a pessimist for a moment. No, no fun. We have a lot of depression. Dammit that isn't right either. My life as a poor white rich kid who lives in a 1st world country is _so_ hard. Here is when I noticed them. Hold on, are those- no, it can't be. THOSE FUCKING IDIOTS WHO _**ACCIDENTALLY**_ (sure) TURNED MY CHOIR TOAD PURPLE!

Those idiots names are James, Sirius, Remus and… oh jeez. I know this. Shit I spent the train ride with him I SHOULD KNOW THIS… I just asked Donovan who is here helping me write, say hi Donovan. _Hi Donovan._ Alright, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. James Potter is the one who orchestrated it, I know this because during the dinner before the sad choir toad incident I told him the dumbest thing one can say to James.

It was dinner and I'm just sitting stuffing my face with mashed potatoes because GODDAMN I love carbs. I hear beside me from that idiot's lips, "I just don't know why Lily won't date me." Okay, who can blame me for saying this next bit. Come on.

"Maybe because you're a completely unappealing dickweed who only acts like a complete penis and that is amplified when your 'Lily Flower' is around?" I felt his eyes slowly turn to me and narrow. That was when the fate of my poor purple child was sealed.

OH DEAR GOD WHO OPENED THE DOOR OF THE COMPARTMENT WAS THAT ME? FUCK. I could feel my eyes widen like… fuck as wide as dinner plates. My eyes must have been as wide as the fucking length of the damn train. Doesn't seen like a lot, but it was. I also noticed my hair turn bright blue with anger. No dumbass, anger isn't red. Let me give you some science before we progress with this work of art. The flame is lightest where it's hottest. Red is closer to the outside of a flame than blue which is the center. Ta-da. Anyhow, I tried to talk. It was supposed to be coherent dammit.

"Uh y-you uh me… Can I sit here?" I said frowning at my failure to say a sentence correctly.

James Potter smirks and replies nonchalantly. "Why of course Stephens. Make yourself at home." Dear god is messing up his own hair a nervous tick of some sort? He just keeps doing it. Does he think is looks sexy? It's very far from sexy.

"So why did you come to _our_ compartment?" Sirius black with his grey eyes and I admit, glorious beautiful hair. I think in first year one girl made a fake religion for his hair. God is it beautiful. Looks so silky and soft and I can still feel it. Yes, I had pet his hair. I froze as soon as I did that.

I sat back down and I felt my cheeks pinken and I remembered I needed to put my trunk up on the shelf thing. Of course as I briefly very subtly mentioned, I am extremely short for being sixteen. I am 5'2. Haven't grown an inch. I hadn't even noticed I had been staring at the shelf a head or two above me. I could hear him get up and I felt him get behind me and pick up my trunk.

"Here, let me help." His voice was raspy, but like a sexy kind of raspy not like old man dying raspy. I turned around and just saw his green shirt before I freaked out by how close Remus Lupin had gotten to me. I waved my arms and jumped around like a weird dance and accidentally fell over. Yes, Donovan. It _was_ on accident. All I remember before hitting my head surprisingly hard was how this boy smelled like chocolate.

* * *

 **I know it moves really fast but I'm a freshman in highschool, I'm learning. I'd ADORE reviews. I barely ever have people read my writing so I'd love to hear what you think. Spring Break is soon for me so I will have more time to write but after that I have 3 stressful weeks of crew for the school musical. Anyhow uhm, tell me who your favorite High School Musical Character is?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Yo Yo YOOOOOO I'm back and I should be doing homework but hey who needs school when you got my sick soprano 2 voice? No I like school but I'm bored and repressed so here is another chapter of 'Another One of THOSE Stories'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter, I wasn't even alive when the first book was written.**

* * *

 _September 1st 1976_

Remember where we left off journal? I hit my head and knocked myself out. Now as I have asked the sources who were there to write in what exactly happened. I'm having Sirius Black guest write a short passage. No Sirius you can't doodle, this is a writing notebook.

 _Oh look I have power now, HAHAHAHHAHA. So evil. Anyhow, Deliah fell on top of Moony and we started to freak out and Remus went all red._

It's ok journal I took the quill away from Sirius, I'm just gonna give you what happened.

Remus picks me up off him and puts me down on the seat. The compartment is still for a few moments. _I know it sounds like good shit Sirius I take classes for this._ Peter(HAHA I GOT IT) makes a screeching noise as he sinks to the floor and starts rocking back and forth. Apparently this is what happens whenever he realizes that he's fucked. Sirius leaps to Peter and covers his little mousy trap.

"Dear god, Moony Moony Moooooony what do we do? Is she dead? I haven't killed before. MOONY!" James begins to panic.

Remus stands and checks to make sure I'm breathing and turns back to the other boys.

"She's alive guys, I think the best course of action is tell no one and if she's still knocked out when the train gets to school, then we'll carry her through to the back entrance. But I think we might use the back entrance anyway because of the bulkiness of that Zonkos bag next to you, James." Remus replies calmly. As soon as I had knocked myself out my hair went back to the blonde curls.

From there on they just had my unconscious body taking up a whole seat until I CAME BACK BUM BUM BUMMMM!

I wake up and I see the back of some male. Oooooo briefs. I'm a briefs kind of gal, personally. Goddamn whose toned delicious ass was this? The ass in question turns to grab his shirt and I see a tanned freckled chest with scars marring a lot of it. Another thing I'm a fan of. I think that's just a woman thing though. I look up to see what god is blessed with this body and I meet eyes with Remus. Fuck. He immediately throws what feels like a sock against my eyes so no more gazing. Weep.

"Deliah is very awake and we are all very naked. Let's get dressed as quickly as possible so I can take James' sock off her face." The stench of teenage boy feet floods my nostrils. OH EWWWWWWW. It genuinely smells like what I imagine Dumbledore's boob sweat smells like. Oh and now I'm imagining Dumbledore's boobs. Oh sad, bigger than mine.

I tear the sock from my face and close my eyes. I was sure my damn hair was red with embarrassment but I didn' t care. I stood up and wandered through the small compartment and attempted to find the door. Ok, this bit _was_ my fault. It's a small compartment I should've had an idea where the damn door was. Instead my hand found an ass. OH GOD, I will only disclose here, journal, that the ass was so nice. I could bounce blueberries off that thing.

I muttered a sorry and finally with a bit of wandering, found the door. I opened it and ran outside then closed the door. I turned my back on that compartment and allowed them to get changed while I slid to the floor. The vibrations of the train zooming on the tracks should've calmed me but it made me anxious instead.

Oh lord. I can't spend too long in there but I left my crap with them. I felt the door open slightly behind me. I sprung up immediately and spun around. Okay hold up, that makes it sound like I'm a pro dancer. I'm not, actually I'm pretty crap at everything. Except being clumsy. Like just now. I tripped over my own feet as I spun and fell forward onto the door. A small whine could be heard escaping my lips.

"Uhm, we're decent now. So you can come back in." I heard from Sirius. My face still pressed against the door, I held up a thumbs up. I removed my face from the door. I walked back in and sat down not meeting any of the now dressed boys' eyes.

"So, Stephens why did you wander into our compartment in the first place?" Sirius inquires. Inquires is too good a word for Sirius, he deserves a stupid word. Sirius asks. _Yes Sirius, you don't deserve good words._

"I uh-uh uh I," I stumbled. I write all confident if you notice that but as soon as I open my mouth, I start to stutter. "I uhm, it was the first compartment and I was still mad about you all turning my poor t-toad purple." I said honestly. If I'm anything, it's honest. "Oh and I'm sorry, Remus, for uhm, falling on top of you."

He gives me a smile which looks about as correct as mine with the scar right on his lips. I wonder how they taste. Oh god I'm creepy. Can you blame me though? That boy is very attractive. His voice also seems to be constantly raspy but it's like sexy.

"Yeah no it's okay."God he's so damn cute.

"Oh look, we're here." Peter notes. I look outside to see the castle.

"GUYS I GOTTA PUT MY UNIFORM ON GOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **A/N Alright I'm trying not to make you wait too long on chapters so look ta-da. Please leave a review, I want to improve as a writer so do me that favor. Alright, new question: Favorite Harry Potter spell?**


End file.
